Runaways
by RA4Evah
Summary: What would happend if Seth runs away again? But this time around, not alone.. R&R, SS, Enjoy!On Temporary Hiatus..
1. Gimme Sex and The Summer Breeze

Runaways

Chapter 1. Gimme Sex and the Summer Breeze...

"Okay... but, yeah, don't forget loads of food, okay?" Seth was walking around his room, packing his stuff together and talking on the phone; not that easy, all those things at the same time. He thought to himself when he accidentally stumbled to his skateboard, which landed perfectly on the floor, and then he landed upon the skateboard which started to roll on the floor and then he flipped over the skateboard and landed with a big roar that may have woken everybody in the house.

"You, okay? What happened?" The voice in the phone said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But don't forget food, clothes, your bestfriend and sun blocks. Okay?"

"I'm not gonna forget it, okay? Gotta go, so see you in 40 minutes okay?" The phone answered.

"Okay, see you at the dock in 40 minutes. Bye." He hung up the phone and stuck his head out of the door to see if any of the people in the house heard his fall. Considering that no one was up, he thought that they didn't hear it. _'God how tight those people sleep at night.' _

He locked the door and sat his long thin body at his desk, starting to write a letter:

'_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for doing this to you guys again but I can't handle this anymore, everything is going more down, I'm sorry…_

He couldn't even believe that he was doing this to his brother but he had to, Ryan was caught up comforting Marissa and brooding over is brother...

…_Sorry for leaving you man at this time, but you have no idea, and neither have I so... Don't worry, I have the map of the ocean with me, so I won't get lost. Taking, Gimme Sex in the sea… _

_See you 'round, buddy. _

_Seth_

It almost broke his heart writing this to his family, buthe couldn't stand it anymore. Ryan was never home or never wanted his company. His dad caught up in the mess with Trey and everything, and his mom in rehab. God he missed his mom, but she had to get better. No, matter what.

But, his mind wandered to who he was going with, he couldn't believe it, Summer was actually going with him. Wich was a shock that she said yes when he asked her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Seth and Summer, were crashing her place, after long time of sleepless night and troubled days. After all that had happened that night at Trey's. They had called the ambulance right away, and talked to the police, which was still a case, but just for Ryan and Marissa. So if they did run away it wouldn't matter. Seth sat on Summer's bed, looking at Summer fixing her self up, and wondered if he should asked her or not. _

"_Summer…" He said slowly._

"_Yeah!" She answered putting on her make up for the day, and including the fake smile she had to put on to._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to go to Tahiti with me this summer, you know just the two of us. You know, to get away from all the mess." He couldn't believe it, everything came out of his mouth and he didn't ramble, which he always did. It was all so sudden to Summer, she couldn't believe that he even asked her that, but it was better then than him running away without her, wasn't it? She stood with her back turning his front, when he walked up to her and started to gently rub her shoulders._

"_Summer…?" he said in a very low voice. She turned around and looked him in the eyes and he figured she was going to say no._

"_Cohen…" She gently rubber her hand on his cheek, his hand still on her shoulders, Seth started to ramble._

"_We could go to Catalina, Portland or any other places you want to go, we don't have to go to Tahiti. I just thought that, since I was about to go and that you complained that I didn't take you with that you would wanted to come, you know, just…" he got cut of he rambling by her lips._

"_Cohen, I would love to come. When are we leaving?" He couldn't believe it. She kissed him again, with a soft long kiss, before he pulled away._

"_When ever you want, princess." He was still holding her, but this time his arms around her, pulling her tighter._

"_How about tomorrow?" she said, hands on his hips, pulling him tighter as well._

"_Okay.." He mumbled in between kisses leading them towards her bed._

_One thing lead to another and before they knew it they were having sex._

_End FLASHBACK_

23232323232323

"Hm, Seth, Gimme Sex?" Summer stood on the dock while Seth fixed the boat, and made it ready to go. The boat was kind of small, but they would make it. Seth was to busy fixing the boat that he didn't hear Summer's sarcasm, and good was that because otherwise he would starttalking about how good she was doing with the sarcasm.

"What happened to The Summer Breeze, Cohen?" She asked, holding herarms crossed because she was freezing. It was 5 in the morning. They had to go early before everyone would find out. Seth stopped and looked at her, her tiny body almost freezing to death at the dock, she was shaking. He got up and on the dock, he took his jacket of and wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug, warming her up.

"Yeah, well the guy I sold it to made her a slut so. But we can rip the name off and just keep her nameless, if you want." He rubbed her back so she wouldn't freeze anymore.

"Thanks. Because it's no way I'm riding a slut." Seth burst into laughter.

"Okay, that sounded weird. I'm gonna go get some coffee, want some?" She said, softly pulling him away.

"Sure." He kissed her on the lips before she walked away, to get some coffee.

He looked at the name and tried to rip of the sticker on his boat that said Gimme Sex. How many memories the boat could bring even though it was renamed he still felt that it was the Summer Breeze that was there and it was. It was the boat he and Summer was going to live on this summer. Forget about all the troubles back home and be them, together, just them.

**A/N: Hope u like it and start with gentle reviews..:P I wanna get lots and lots of reviews.. It would've been fun if i came home from school and found many reviews on my story so. Enjoy!**


	2. AN, sry

**A/N:**

**Okay u guys.. This wasn't supposed 2 be an Oneshot, and its not going to be either unless... U want it to be.. So im so sorry for that u guys had to wait so long, but school is pretty busy.. I was just wondering if i continuing, and if i have time 2morrow if u want 2 chapters..? Plz review..) And i looved all the reviews i got from u guys, it means alot.. Thnx and if u dont understand the 3 last ones, its because my friends wrote it in my language which is norwegian.. I will try update every weekend, if u want.. But anywho.. Keep reviewing and u want more?**

**RA4Evah..**


	3. I Asked You One Little Thing

"Hi Sandy, seen Seth?" Sandy was lying on the sofa, watching TV, when Ryan came from the pool house, after hectic days and nights, they finally had some space from the police.

"I think he is up in his room." Ryan stood behind the couch because they had started a conversation but it didn't seem to go anywhere, so when he was about to leave Sandy spoke.

"So, finally taking the talk, huh?" Ryan had figured it was about time to talk to Seth, about the accident, but little did he know that he was too late.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time, you know? It's been a while since it happened." Ryan left the room, heading upstairs to where he thought Seth was.

"Seth, I call for some PS2, what do ya say?" Ryan knocked on the door, before he spoke but didn't get any answer.

"Seth! I know you're in there; we can't keep doing this forever. We need to talk, YOU need to talk." He still didn't get any answer, so he knocked twice and then entered the room.

"Seth?" He couldn't see Seth anywhere. He thought he probably went to Summer, but that was until he saw to letters on the new tucked bed.

"oh, shit!" Was all he could say before he went to get them.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hey, Summer! Don't eat all we have left."

"What! We don't have more then this left?" Summer was panicking they had so much food to start with. Was it supposed to be this boring all the time?

"Nope, you kinda ate it all."

"Yea, cuz' its just soo much to do, Cohen!" Summer said sarcastically.

"You didn't have to eat all the food, anyway." This was how they started their cute bickering fights, they had. It always ended in make- out sessions and PDA.

"That doesn't mean you had to eat all the food we had."  
"What was I supposed to do? You aren't that easy to talk to."

"Look, I asked you one little thing and that was to bring loads of food and you brought a little and then you ate it all."

"Yeah, Well Cohen. We are just like you guys, we order take out. I didn't have a lot to take. You could've taken something with you to." Summer nailed Seth there and he changed the subject real fast.

"So, Catalina now? Or what?" Seth asked, with hope that she didn't say anything about the food fight.

"Yeah, why not? I've never been there, and you know what, they say it's beautiful there."

"Okay! Catalina it is. But you did write you're dad a letter, right?"

"No! Was I supposed to?" Seth was shocked.

"You didn't! Oh god! Then you're dad is gonna say I kidnapped you. Oh god! What should we do? Oh god!" Seth was panicking and Summer was laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Seth calmed down a bit.

"I was just kidding with you. Of course I wrote him a letter, I wrote one for Marissa too. Did you write one for Ryan?" Summer tried to snuggle closer to Seth, she needed body-contact.

"First of all, don't scare me like that and second, I did."

Seth felt that Summer tried to come closer, so he pulled her in, so she sat in between his legs and she leaned her head on his chest, she felt very comfortable where she sat. She came to think of that she could never sit like this with Zach and feel comfortable. And the silence they had, were never awkward, which it always was with Zach. But it was still some questions that was unanswered.

"Seth?" Summer broke the silence for once.

"Yeah?" He didn't know what was going to hit him.

"Why did you leave?" She looked up at him and straight in his big brown, beautiful eyes. It came as a shock to him, he knew that it was gonna come up but not now.. Not now that everything seemed perfect, not now that they were together again.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Saaaaaaaandyy!" It wasn't normal for Ryan to scream, he was the silent type, but this time was no time for slowly walking. He ran downstairs but got met by Sandy in the family room.

"What is it? Something wrong? Tell me son." Sandy didn't know anything and by the scream he got worried. Ryan handed him the letter that said Mum&Dad.

They both took their letter and read it, Sandy had to sit down. How could he do this again? He promised. All those questions Sandy asked him self, but now answer to them. First Ryan thought that Seth was being a scared, selfish, little bitch. Second time he runs away, when it got tuff, he packed his bags and sailed away. What creature is that? He read the letter twice, maybe it wasn't that easy for him either, and Ryan knew that Seth needed much attention, but you shouldn't leave anyway. After long time of silent Sandy broke it.

"Poor Summer, the time everything is being fixed for them, he runs away again. She is going to be heartbroken again. And it's because of my son. I didn't raise him this way, Ryan."

"Yeah…" Ryan paused when he came to a conclusion. "Except that, it wasn't a letter for Summer there." It took a while before Sandy got it.

"So... You're saying she went with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, it has to be, right?" The door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sandy got up and walked to the door, who could it be?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Cohen! I asked you a question." Summer was being frustrated, why didn't he answer? Usually he didn't take this long to speak. But it seemed that he couldn't find the right words or the right explanation to it, why did he leave?

"Summer..." He tried to find the words for everything.

"Yeah, I'm waiting. Tell me!"

"Look, Summer I love you very much, but I'm not ready for this yet."

"Well, you've got to tell me some time. I want to know, I have questions I don't got answers to and..." Seth cut her off, he was sorry for the pain he put her through and it made him want to cry, but he couldn't answer now.

"I know, and I will tell you, I'm just not ready. Something I don't even know for my self yet. But I will tell you when I'm ready. I'll tell you first. Everyone has questions or me, but I don't have the answers." He kissed her lips, passionately and puller her back in his arms, because she had moved away from him when he wouldn't tell her anything.

"I guess I can wait a bit longer, I have waited this long. But you should know that I will not wait forever." He held her tighter, he knew that. She wouldn't wait forever. He needed to figure things out.

"I know, I know" The silence surfaced again, and Seth didn't let go of Summer. He wouldn't loose her to unanswered questions, he just wouldn't. After long time of more silence, Summer had something to say.

"Seth?"

"Mhm?" Oh god, this would be serious, he thought. She never used his first name, either it was something serious or she would be mad at him for something.

"You know the time at the lounge party?"

"Yes." What was coming?

"You said you loved me and I didn't get to tell you what I wanted to say back." She paused.

"And it was?" he was actually excited for this one.

"I love you too." She looked straight in his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It was electric and the most powerful and passionately kiss they had ever shared.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sandy swung the door open, and was a bit shocked by who he saw. He thought it would be the police or some investigator or something about the case, but not the person he saw.

"Mr. Roberts."

**A/N: So look guys, i'm so sorry that i didn't updated until now.. Yeah, i know i said that i would update on monday but i realised i had places and stuff that had 2 be done for school and everything.. But i'm sooo greatful and thankful for the lovely reviews i got.. Wow already 22 and only 1 chap..) it just makes my day.. okay im quiting my rambling.. Anywho.. I know that it was stupid that Seth didn't tell her why, but its becuase im holding it on for later..;) I dont know how long or anything it takes for them to get to Catalina, cuz' im not from USA.. Im sorry if its something wrong by the time or anything like that.. Sry for the rambling.. Review, make it many.. Plzz..) It makes my day so good.. **


	4. You Are Mine And I Am Yours

"How the hell do you raise you're kid!" Neil barged right into the Cohen household. Throwing his hands up in the air while he shouted to Sandy, in his hand Neil was holding a letter.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. How. Do. You. Raise. you're. kid? This is not responsible. He took me child away from me, and he was raised in this house." Neil was yelling at Sandy and he wasn't going to take that crap anymore.

"I raised my son very well and I'm not taking this shit from you! Wanna try live my life for a day! Huh? You wouldn't survive a second. One child on the run, another child with a police case and a wife in rehab. I'm not standing up for Seth but I sure as hell won't take his crap either. I will not have you in my house yelling at me!" Sandy was furious and was yelling, but toned down a bit. "I'm not proud of him but is not so much we could do right now, they'll come back. How would they live? And just one thing, Summer, went by free will, I don't think he forced her, he love her to much for it." Neil was left speechless. He didn't know what to say, this man was right, Seth did really love his daughter.

"One thing is running out on my little girl, but taking her with, is a different story. And a story I'm not to found of, I'm getting her home and you're gonna help me with it." Neil wasn't trying to be nice. And Ryan was looking at his letter, figuring something out in the background, before he stepped up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Roberts but if you love you're daughter how much you say you do, and if you have such close bond which I've heard you have. Why didn't you figure out Summer gone missing 2 days ago?" Ryan paused and walked closer to Neil and shoved the letter up to his eyes, but not to close. "The date when Seth wrote this is on my letter, and saying he left 2 days ago." Neil couldn't believe it, he was being dragged down by a teenager. He didn't say anything; he only walked slowly to the couch and sat down. How did he loose both his daughter and his wife?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Aww, Cohen it's beautiful here." Summer was climbing off the boat, and stretched. She was exhausted, who would know that sitting on a boat for 2 days were gonna make you that tired. The sand on the beach was a light white color, and the sea was had an aqua-color and the forest you could see up in the mountains was green like it still was spring, but to be the end of June, it was a nice color.

"Yeah, I can see that. What you wanna do first?" Seth was fixing the boat so it was stuck to the dock.

"I wanna find a hotel first and unload our things, and then I wanna hit the beach." Seth finished it up and wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind.

"That sounds great, baby" He said and kissed her hair. She turned around and kissed him passionately on the mouth and he moaned. Holding her tight after they kissed made her go weak in the knees, also knowing that she was his and he was hers. Not only for now, but for the future too. They stand in each other arms for a while, knowing not to ruin this perfect moment. They cherished that moment to the full. But they had too break it off at some point.

They got a hotel room and surprisingly Summer's dad hadn't cut her off the money. They walked down to the beach hand in hand. Talking and laughing.

Half way down too the beach they walked by and Ice-cream shop.

"Want an ice-cream?" Seth asked, pulling her hand.

"Yeah! Of course I do. Sweetie, you know me!" It ended with that she dragged him inside.

"What flavor u want?"

"Aww, I want four scoops. Chocolate, because it's my favorite. And I want Strawberry, Coffee and Peach, because you are so peachy." Last part she cooed with a baby voice.

"Ah! I didn't know my girl could eat that much!" He pecked her lips.

"Well, what are you gonna have?" They were still holding hands and standing close to each other.

"I want, hm, let's see." He looked at the flavor board and said,"I want two scoops, one with chocolate, because it's my favorite too. And the last scoop I want caramel, because you are just as sweet as it, and so on more." This time she pecked his lips. They matched so perfectly together.

"You only want two scoops?" Summer was shocked; Seth was a big eater, like her.

"Well, I know you are not gonna finish up all you ice cream."

"I'll bet you wrong in that one"

"Well, we'll see."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"OW! Cohen. My stomach hurts." Summer whined. She regretted eating all the ice cream she bought. They we're laying on the beach, Summer was sunbathing and Seth were listening to his ipod.

"Huh?" He took the earphones off.

"My stomach hurts so badly. I wanna puke." Seth began too laugh.

"Well, you shouldn't have eaten it all then." He began too rub circles one her stomach, so she would feel better. After 10 minutes of rubbing, Summer fell asleep and woke up an hour later. Seth wasn't there and Summer started to panic. All those questions. What if he left her there? What if he wasn't coming back for her? She knew that it is was too good to be true, that they were fine and back together like that. When she saw his figure from far away, she toned down a bit. He walked slowly towards her, and when he saw she was awake he waved, happily not knowing that she was freaked out.

"Hey, where the hell were you!" Summer yelled, when he sat down next to her on the towel. She had been so scared.

"I went to the showers over there, I just went for a swim and then I saw the shower. I hate the salt water itching on back." It was a good explanation. After moments of silence Summer broke it.

"I'm not over it." She said not daring to look in his eyes. Because she knew that if she did, it would be too hard to say. She wanted to be over it, she wanted to enjoy the time they would have, away from home and everyone else. But she couldn't do it, so she looked at the sea. People around them started to pack their stuff up, to go home.

"What?" Was all Seth could get out of his mouth. One hour ago they were doing so fine, well except the stomach pain Summer had.

"I'm not over the fact that you left me, Seth." She never used his name. She looked up at him and he could see her eyes shining, she was crying. He moved closer to her.

"I am never leaving you again, and I told you that. I messed up everything between us once. And once I was gone I knew what terrible mistake I made. And then I got a second chance, and I am not throwing that away." He lifted her face up with his finger, so they were looking in each other eyes.

"When I woke up I thought you were gone, I thought you left me again. I can't live like that, thinking that every time you're not there, you're gone." It all came out as a whisper. He looked down. Was she ending it all there?

"But," She gathered her words "I also can't live without you by my side."

He looked up in her eyes and said "let's head back" He got up and lifter her up into his arms. He kissed her lips, her nose, her neck and her temple.

"I'm never leaving you again." He whispered softly.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Put the movie on already!" Summer said from the sofa, Seth was trying to make the DVD work. They had rented a movie. Summer wanted to see a chick flick, Seth didn't. But it was too obvious that Summer would win the fight before it even started. So it ended with 'You've Got Mail'.

"There!" Seth jumped back on the sofa with Summer. Summer ended up on Seth, they lay there watching the movie, which Seth thought sucked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Summer said, getting up.

"Hey, no way! You made me watch this stupid movie, so you are gonna watch it with me." He said holding her wrist, so she couldn't go anywhere.

"Just put on a channel instead then, simply as that. Now let me go, I really gotta pee!"

"You are too smart, Summer."

He shouted after her, when she walked into the bathroom. After several minutes, Seth thought she used a bit too long time in the bathroom, so he stood by the door, waiting for her to come out. When she did, he attacked her with his lips. And she responded to the kisses. He moved towards her neck and so on. He started taking her shirt off. But she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips, she open her mouth, so he could get better access. He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues found each other immediately. His kisses, the taste of him made Summer dizzy, it was all good.

They stumbled their way to the bed and fell on it. Summer under Seth, he continued with her shirt and finally got it off. He kissed her neck while she was trying to get his pants off. When she got them off, he pulled her skirt down and kissed her stomach. It tickled but most of all it was so good, it was a long time ago they had time for the foreplay. Of course the other times in between had been good, but not like this.

He made his way up to her lips and kissed her, the kiss was electric, good and passionately. She took his shirt of and he unhooked her bra. Under all of the sexual tension you could hear the TV say 'You've Got Mail'. She had to laugh, she couldn't hold it in.

"It was nothing on TV." He explained and they were back at exploring each other bodies, after so long. The sight of her breast still made him so quiet. She knew that and her breasts gave her all the power, but it was nothing about that now. All she wanted now was him to be inside her. So she kissed him and led his hand to her breast and she could feel all the emotion he put into the kiss. The feeling of being appreciated made Summer so happy, because that was what she felt when he touched her breast and made love to her. Their undies, was off real kick. They kinda went with the wind. Summer moaned the minute Seth went inside of her.

It was good, oh damn it was good; Seth couldn't even say how good it was. Hearing Summer scream his name, showed that she also enjoyed it and that made him wanna give it more effort. He moved faster and faster, she screamed louder and louder. He kissed her once in a while, but he could feel her hands on his back and her breath in his ear. They had a rhythm, they moved by. When he collapsed on her, she knew that she could never feel this way with another guy. He rolled of her and she climbed in his arms. When she had fallen asleep tight in his grip around her body. He knew for sure. That she was his and he was hers.

**A/N: I know, i know.. Its been a month since i updated and yh u could shoot me:P Nah, i thank u all soooo much 4 all the reviews.. Im so proud 2 have 40 in 3 chapters, average is 10 pr. chap.. Hee.. Anyways the last part im not so sure off, cuz i havent had sex.. But it was also a dedicated 2 my friend Marie, so i hope u like it! I love u Marie! Hee.. She is such a good support, but enough rambling..yh! Hope u like it and dont i mean DONT forget 2 review.. And PS. The wife Neil is refering to is Summers mom.. Yh..** **Marjo love u 2!**

* * *


End file.
